Earth 11 - Bats
by Raven Whisperer
Summary: Earth 11 is the gender bent Earth of the DC Universe. This story focuses on the creation of Aleah Wayne, this world's Damian. All characters are gender bent and have different first names. This story is very dark and not for everyone. Trigger Warnings: Rape, Abortion. Please keep this in mind when reading, this is meant to be exploratory and was meant more as a theory. Enjoy. R&R.


_Brina*_ _never understood why villains were so infatuated with her. Sure, she had a reputation of being a man slayer outside of her cowl, but in the night life, she was a force of justice, not a romantic idealism to be conquered. It had started with Catman_ ' _*s eyeing of her body and late night teases, shamelessly flirting when she attempted to take him in. And then, there was Hezekiah, the man she was with now, and regretting doing so._

 _Being the Son of the Demon_ _himself, Hezekiah Al Ghul* was a force to be reckoned with, but he quite a few screws loose. He didn't understand rejected or the word "no." He was Mommy's twisted angel._

 _Earlier that night, Brina dressed in full cape and cowl responded to a break in at the Gotham Museum of Art, only to find Hezekiah waiting for her, playing with a curving ivory knife. When she arrived, he'd looked bored at first but then took in bat symbol over her protected breasts and his green eyes came alive. "Beloved," he had purred sensual desire that had lead many to their grave wrapping around his skilled tongue. "You took so long to show up, I almost left."_

" _Why are you here, Hezekiah," Brina hissed. She had made it very clear the last time the Middle Eastern man was in Gotham that he was not welcome._

" _I want you to take the night off, beloved," he cooed, approaching Brina. He was gigantic compared to her, his lean arms promising a coddling embrace and his thick male fingers promising to wrap around one's throat when they let their guard down. A snake sheathed in human skin with the cunning of a siren. Hezekiah was no one to snicker at._

 _Brina didn't respond. She followed the young man to the Gotham pier, a short walk away from the museum. A luxury yacht bobbed gently in the sleepy waters of Gotham bay, the grey-blue lapping at the clean sides of the boat. No name, Brina observed as she followed Hezekiah onto the boat, and no identification number either. Clearly, the demon's son had a plan, a reason to be in Gotham._

 _Brina continued to follow Hezekiah below deck to what appeared to be a plush lounge. There were over stuffed satin couches that were tinted red from the rich color of the walls and minimal light coming from a warm ceiling lamp. A mini bar was on the far side of the room, a fully sized fridge and a marble countertop in front of it. This room was built for entertaining -the stains on the floor and couches were clear proof of that._

 _Hezekiah grabbed a slender crystal decanter from the marble counter, pouring a glass of blood colored wine. One of him and one for the Batwoman. He extended the glass to her, which she took. When Hezekiah wasn't looking, she's evaluate it for poison or drugs. "Please, beloved, sit," he cooed, leading her to one of the plush couches. Behind Brina was a porthole that offered no light and no insight to the affairs of the ocean. This room was a tomb where Hezekiah victims met their end._

" _What do you want, Hezeki-."_

" _Oh, Brina, can't we just enjoy time in one another's company?" He took a sip of his wine before picking up a small remote from the same counter top. Steady jazz trickled into the room, seeming to pool on the floor just barely entering Brina's ears. The man started dancing, slowly and deceptive movements as if the quiet music was a roar in a club._

 _Brina's blue eyes stared at the way Hezekiah moved his hips. It was all so slow and deliberate, like a mating display for that special pretty bird in spring. For a moment, she couldn't figure out why his dance was so seductive, her thoughts lost in how his perfect ass was moving. But she remembered - Hezekiah was a dangerous assassin, a threat potentially even more dangerous that Ras herself._

 _Brina took a sip of her wine and stopped. She hadn't checked it for foreign elements. Her mind had been lost in evaluating Hezekiah as a threat. Carefully, she set the glass down, refusing to let herself got lost in temptation. But then, her eyes were back on the assassin. The way he moved, the outward thrusting of his hypes and gyrating ass. It was hypnotic. The more he moved, the more he seemed to come apart, two Hezekiah's now dancing and overlapping and... "What was in..." Brina felt her eyes starting to close, her heart thudding in her chest with panic. Her mind stopped focusing and the couch felt so good beneath her..._

" _Sleep well, beloved," Hezekiah purred._

 _When Brina woke up, she was inside the Batmobile. She grabbed the rear view mirror, and saw her cowl was still in place, but her lipstick had been wiped off. She moved her arms and legs, a bit tingly but usable. She moved her right then left legs - the same. And then she tried to stand. A searing pain erupted between her legs, causing her to fall back into her seat. The pain was hot and throbbing, inside of her like a sore volcano. Hezekiah had done something to her. She putted a button below the monitor in the car, "Osburh*, did my cowl record anything from last night?"_

" _Good morning to you too, Miss," came the snarky response of Brina's long time family maid. "And no, I'm afraid your cowl was stitched off last night around one thirty am. The same goes for the audio records past one thirty three."_

" _It seems Hezekiah wanted me to have more than a night off," Brina hissed. She touched her stomach, just above where the pain seemed to burn inside her. "I'm coming bad to the manner, Osburh, have some hot towels and a pregnancy test ready."_

 _There was a heavy silence for a moment, "Right away, Miss." And then the monitor switched off._

 _Brina powered the Batmobile's engine. She stared at the empty Gotham street for a while before driving back to the manor. She had yet to figure out Hezekiah's purpose or his motivation for last night's... debaucheries, but she would figure it out. She always did._

 _When she got back to the manor, Timotha* was playing on the Batcomputer, her favorite game,_ BLVD Brawlers _blasting through the speakers. She wasn't in uniform, her messy black hair pulled into a low bun. As the Batmobile silently entered the cave and parked, Timotha had turned around, eager to see her mentor._

 _Brina didn't want to get out of the car. She didn't want Timotha_ _to see her hobble to her room or worse yet, have her question why she didn't appear physically injured. The top of the Batmobile opened and Brina continued staring straight ahead despite her apprentice's approach. "Batwoman," she smiled excitedly, "where did you go last night? I didn't hear from you all night so I assume you were taking down some A-list baddi-."_

" _Osburh," Brina barked._

 _The maid appeared carrying a covered silver tray, "Let's go, Mistress Timotha. The Miss needs some time to herself. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it later. For now, let's give her some space." The smile on her face vanished as she solemnly obeyed, following the maid up and out of the Batcave._

 _Slowly, Brina lifted herself from the car. Her pelvis and crotch aching with every movement. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She hobbled to the make-shift patient ward and quarantine chamber she'd built when Posie had still been a Robin. There had been an outbreak of Joker Venom then, something that was easier for her to handle than what Hezekiah had done._

 _She slipped off her cowl and her pants, remaining only in her tunic and cape. She got onto the patient chair, took a breath and looked down. There was nothing visibly wrong she could see with herself, but none the less, she felt something was wrong. With a shaking a finger, she gently touched her outer-labia - didn't hurt. She moved to the inner labia - light soreness. And then, her finger was on the outside of her vagina. Pain exploded beneath her cold fingers, hot and angry as the soreness seemed to scrape up her body. She removed her hand. How the hell does anyone deal with pain like this? She reached for the silver platter Osburh brought down and grabbed the pills on it. She swallowed them dry._

 _That had been two months ago. After a visit to a hush-hush gynecologist, Brina had made the regretful discovery that she was pregnant. She had tried to schedule an abortion there and then, but the doctor insisted he was busy and Brina would need to make a separate appointment later on. After much insistence and check writing, he had agreed to meet Brina in two months in the back of the Gotham Central Hospital. So now, here she was, sitting in the back of her limbo, her maid in the front seat. "Are you sure you want to do this, Mistress Brina? I'm sure more legal accommodations will hold your privacy as any underground doctor."_

" _Brina Wayne, the notorious man slayer and most eligible bachelorette in Gotham walking into an abortion clinic? The media would eat me alive and never stop torturing poor, Tim. I can hear them banging on the mansion doors now - 'Who's the father Brina? What do your wards think of all this?' I'd never hear the end of it." The young woman's blue eyes stared out, searching for the unmarked van._

 _After a round of silence between Brina and her maid, the van rolled into the back of the hospital. It parked next to the limbo, one of the few cars in the back lot. This late at night, people were usually trying to treat injuries themselves or avoiding the prolific crime lurking in the streets to come to the hospital. In the morning, it would be flooded._

 _A man dressed in white scrubs exited from the back, knocking on the back window. Brina rolled it down, meeting his brown eyes, "Ms. Wayne?"_

" _Present," she responded._

" _We're ready for you." The young woman gave one last glance to her maid before exiting the limbo. She followed the man into the van and braced herself._

 _Osburh remained waiting in the limbo. She had received instructions not to leave the parking lot and that the men would bring back Brina in a handful of hours with an empty womb. The maid waited impatiently, her heart beating in her throat with every passing second. First and foremost, she would have preferred to do the operation herself, but being a field surgeon meant she dealt with wounds on the outside of the body, not unwanted pregnancies._

 _As promised, they were back within five hours, carrying Brina's unconscious body. They handed Osburh a list of instructions and medication she'd need, how much bed rest, and so on. The maid gave them their check and drove back to the manor. Timotha shouldn't have been in yet since Brina had asked her to patrol alone that night and invited Posie*_ _to join her. The girl was too eager to please, and rarely it was for the better she was like that, at least her elder sister figure would keep her safe._

 _The two of them drove back to the manor in silence, Osbuhr never touching the radio. She wanted Brina to sleep and rest now, because later, she'd be moving when she wasn't supposed to and going on patrol despite the sudden change in her body's chemistry once again. That woman never knew how to take care of herself._

 _Unbenowest to either, Hezekiah had never left Gotham. He had been watching Brina's movements carefully, plotting and predicting her actions as she made them. When Osbuhr's limo left the hospital parking lot, he made his move, following the van of the underground doctor. He stalked it silently as if it were Brina herself, in his sleek car, following just enough behind to make sure he wasn't spotted. When the van pulled into an old warehouse on the docks, he waited behind the buidling for them to take out the trash._

 _In a bag labeled with toxin symbols was Hezekiah's prize. A burly man dropped the less than full sack in the dumpster. Hezekiah waited a handful of moments before retrieving the bag. Once he had it back in his home lab, he'd find the fetus that had been his and Brina's. He'd get the cells and create a false womb for their child to grow and thrive. It may be imperfect, but it would be theirs, an heir for his mother and the perfect symbol to take over the Bat symbol. Of course, he would have prefered to create a designer child, one with the perfect combination of demon and bat, but nature was not always kind to one's futures. Taking eggs from Brina would have been too much and she would have noticed and checked her womb after that night. He had to make it look like a coincidence, his invitation and her pregnancy. He had to make it look real and passionate, an obsession for Brina rather than what she could make for his and his mother's future._

 _Exactly nine months later, Hezekiah emptied the artificial womb of his daughter. Black hair and green eyes - like mother and like father. She was beautiful in her creation, nature's gift full of promise and unpredictability. The perfect heir for the bat and demon. Aleah*, the high and exalted._

Ten years later, Brina was forced to confront her largest challenge yet - her daughter.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! I wrote this up a long while ago and just got around to editing it today. I've been thinking a lot about the world of comics especially since I've gotten into the Batfamily. I learned about Earth 11 and its lack of use and became curious about what the world holds - more specifically how Damian's creation would take place. We all remember Talia al Ghul date raping Batman and creating her son with designer, hand-picked genes on both sides. I thought it would be interesting to see how the the male Talia, Hezekiah, would figure out how to create the perfect heir. I know there's a few holes and such, but I tried my best to fill them. I might try to write more on Earth 11, but for now, I'm leaving the story as complete. Let me know if you have questions! Below will be a character list to clear up any confusion. Please leave a comment/review as that helps with my writing and I will be compelled to write more and answer questions.

*Brina Wayne, Batwoman, the Dark Knight of Gotham (Bruce Wayne)

*Hezekiah al Ghul, Son of the Demon (Ras al Ghul) (Talia al Ghul)

*Catman, aka Warren Kyle (Selina Kyle)

*Osbuhr Pennyworth, the Wayne family maid (Alfred Pennyworth)

*Timotha Drake, current Red Robin and previous Robin (Timothy Drake)

*Posie Graysson, current Nightwing and first Robin (Dick Grayson)

*Aleah Wayne, current Robin (Damian Wayne)


End file.
